Rockhopper's Quest
Rockhopper's Quest was a party in Club Penguin. There was a sneak peek of this party in a Club Penguin calendar. Also, in the Club Penguin Times it was said Rockhopper needed help exploring the infamous Shipwreck Island, Swashbuckler Trading Post, and Dinosaur Island. Free items Trivia *You were able to sail with Rockhopper at the party. *When you hit the target with a Snowball, the fan will start to blow and it will blow the sail, and the ship will start to move and you will sail to Shipwreck Island. *Before the party, there was log in screen featuring a cave and a shipwreck, this was the Hall Of The Viking Lords. *There were two stops along the way at Swashbuckler Trading Post and Dinosaur Island. *You build a beacon on Shipwreck Island with Rockhopper so he doesn't crash there when sailing. *The beacon you build on Shipwreck Island is also part of a Field-Op. You build the beacon so Gary can scan for Herbert. *Gary helped Rockhopper to upgrade his ship for the quest. *After the Shipwreck Island Beacon was complete, you could go to the Beacon Telescope and see a tiny red circle even after the party. *During the party, the Migrators music was a remix of Ocean Voyage which was the music for the Pirate Party 2007. Gallery Sneak Peeks Haunted Migrator.png|A sneak peek that shows the Migrator in a stormy setting, which turned out to be the Shipwreck Island. file:Migrator_With_Fan.png|A sneak peek that shows the Migrator with a big fan machine. RMP.png|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. RH-Party-420x262.png|A sneak peek from Happy77. watch.jpeg|A sneak peek that shows the Migrator. Happy77.PNG|A sneak peek which shows the Shipwreck Island. SneekPeek.png|A sneak peek of the new Migrator in the video. Advertisements advertsiement of rh.png|An advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Advertismenet 20120212021.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times Advertisment 201202104958.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. advertisment 2012.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. advertusmengs.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. another one too.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Homepage Home Page.png|The party first homepage. rh hp.PNG|The second homepage. Login Screens rockhopper quest login.png|First login screen of the party. File:New_login_screen_fdhasd.png|Second login screen of the party. New rh quest log in screen.png|Third login screen of the party. Constructions BeachRockhopper.png|Beach Rooms Second island.PNG|Dinosaur Island File:Ship_wreack.png|Shipwreck Island The hall of the vikings.PNG|The Hall Of The Viking Lords Upgraded migrator with map.JPG|The Migrator Beach rockhopper.JPG|The Beach town rh.png|Town Plaza rh quest.png|Plaza Snow Forts during rh quest.png|Snow Forts Dock of rh quest.png|Dock migrator rockhopper quest.png|The Migrator when docked at the Beach. SwashBuckler Trading Post.png|Swashbuckler Trading Post Rockhopper Spotted Screenshot 85.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Screenshot 86.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Screenshot 87.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspotCP.png|Rockhopper was spotted on Shipwreck Island. Screenshot_88.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. rhspottedquest.PNG|Rockhopper spotted on Arctic at Shipwreck Island. File:RhspotCP2.png|A much clearer picture of Rockhopper. File:Rhspot3CP.png|An unclear picture of Rockhopper spotted during the party. Screenshot 92.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Screenshot 116.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot4CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot5CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot6CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot7CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot8CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot9CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspot10CP.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. R 1.PNG|Rockhopper spotted during the party. R 4.PNG|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Rockhopper found 2.PNG|Rockhopper spotted during the party Posters Posters of RH.png|A poster of the party before construction. poster in town and other rooms.png|A poster of the party in Town, Plaza and Beach. Notes File:Added_to_cargo_(1).png|The Cargo Note. Screenshot 83.png|A note for non-members that tried to go in the Viking Cave. Rockhopperquest-map.png|The Rockhopper's Quest Map. Videos thumb|300px|left|Rockhopper's Quest Sneak Peek SWF Rooms *Swashbuckler Trading Post *Beach *Migrator *Shipwreck Island *Hall of Viking Lords *Plaza *Town Construction *Beach Rockhopper notes *Note 1 *Note 2 *Note 3 *Note 4 Other Notes *The Map of three Islands *Cargo Notes Category:Events Category:2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Parties Category:Rockhopper Category:Rockhopper's Quest